Cirno Whiterock and the Sword of Entropy
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Cirno grows up in the world of Harry Potter. Cirno is a witch, along with many other characters of the touhou series. She makes friend, enemies, and learn life lessons.
1. Beloved Tomboyish Daughter

"This way, miss lady"

The child looked about 12, but it was clear she wasn't human. Maybe she was an experiment of this Yukari person. She wore a hat to cover her cat ears, and more certainly had a tail under her dress. She was very bad about hiding it, even though she clearly was trying.

The mansion was certainly the most lavish mansion she even seen, but that didn't matter in the slightest. Nothing in it appeared to be magical, odd for someone with such great power.

They reach a large living room with a fireplace, with a woman in a purple dress sitting in a fancy chair.

"Ah, so we meet again Yukari Yakumo, let's get straight to business."

"Alright, sit down my child"

"Child?"

"Oh, I think I showed my age."

Yukari herself had the physique of a well mature woman, although well passed her prime. Her slight movements seem lethargic and slight. Her skin was unnaturally flawless, and her chest most likely had some artificial liberties applied to it. It wouldn't be surprising in the slightest if her natural hair was more white than blonde.

"I don't know what you mean; you don't look that much older than me. You're clearly jesting."

There was a awkward pause.

"Well so much for getting straight to business", Yukari said, "I suppose you want why I want you to infiltrate Hogwarts. It's about a student who will be joining this year. I don't not know the identity of the student, just that they a capable of unimaginable destruction. I need you to find out who it is, and bring the student to me."

"So why do you need me to do this? Can you not enter Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid that the entire magical world is one the lookout for me. I can't explain more than that, but I think you know I'm not lying. Can you do this one thing?"

"If it helps me reach my goals, nothing is impossible."

Cirno awakened and found herself on the hard kitchen floor. She got up and decided since she was in the kitchen she might a while get something to eat. She looked throughout the cabinets vaguely pondering why she was sleeping in the kitchen.

"My letter!"

She quickly grabbed her letter from the counter. Cirno spent all night waiting for her Hogwarts letter. She was determined to be there the moment the old flown in.

"Cirno, I see you a final decided to wake up." Her older sister said.

"Letty, why didn't you wake me up. I was up all night waiting for it."

"Actually you were asleep at 10:30; you should open your letter."

Cirno opened the envelope and read its content.

Dear Cirno Whiterock,

We have had to many applications for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry first years. We cannot accept all new students and a few students will have to what until next year.

We regret to inform you that you will NOT attending Hogwarts in the year of 2011-2012. Please note that you will have priority on next year's roster.

Sincerely,

_Youki Konpaku_

Headmaster

"I can't believe it," Cirno felt a grim feeling in her stomach.

"Well at least you'll be in the same year as Diayousey," Letty said.

Something about this statement was odd. Cirno stop and thought about what Letty said.

"How do you know what the letter says?"

"Darn it, you'll find the real letter on the dining room table, in the pile of bills."

"Danm it, why do you always play these jokes on me

Cirno ran up to her sister trying to wrestle Letty to the ground. Letty was going into her fourth year and quite large for her age. She was tall and admittedly rounder than most girls her age. Letty held her ground against the skinny eleven year old.

A male voice came from upstairs, "what are my two restless girls doing down there."

Letty covered Cirno's mouth and said, "It's nothing Dad, Cirno is just exciting about starting her first year."

"Letty took my," Cirno found her mouth muffled once more.

"Letty, let your sister go"

"But, Dad, she started it."

"I don't care; you're supposed to be the mature one."

Cirno was release form the stranglehold. Cirno ran over to the table and shuffled though the letters until she found the letter from Hogwarts.

"Got it! Now I can become an auror."

"Cirno, you're going to need a lot more than that to become an auror. You're going to have to be stronger than you can imagine."

"I drink enough milk for me to grow up strong. And I'll practice every day."

"Cirno, you have much to grow if you want to be a powerful which, especially there." Letty pointed at Cirno's chest.

"Boobs aren't that important!"

"No silly, I mean your heart. But don't you underestimate the power of boobs," Letty quipped.

Letty always made Cirno uncomfortable when the conversations turn to this. Cirno was much more concerned about things that actually mattered. Boys weren't icky, but they weren't important. Also worrying about looks was quite a waste of time. Everyone respects an auror, so why waste time with looks. Letty wasn't too supporting of Cirno's dream of being an auror.

"I'm sorry Letty but I just don't have your build. My body is built for battle."

Cirno felt fingers go into her sides. She fought but fell victim to the tickle attack.

"Are you sure you don't have fat here," her Dad came from behind surprising her

"Daddy… (giggles) Please…. stop!," Cirno gasped.

Letty spoke up," don't you have something to do for your job?"

The tickle attack ceased.

"I suppose you're right Letty. I should get started soon."

Cirno didn't think about it much before, but her dad was going to be a professor at Hogwarts.

"But Dad, the school year hasn't started yet'" Cirno said.

"Yes, but there much to do. It takes a lot of work to run a school."

"So what is it that you're doing?"

"Introducing the World of Magic to young muggleborns," he explained.


	2. Special Witch

Rumia lay sleepless in bed worried about the next year in school. Even in special education, few people were friend with her, and she didn't even have a 'best friend'. Her grade weren't good either.

This year it would be expected for her to get along with everyone better. At the end of last year, her parents had a conversation with her about being, "a women now." That conversation was uncomfortable in more ways than Rumia could count. Actually, that number probably would be in the single digits.

She relied on all of the adults treating he like a helpless young child, and for the most part she still was. All her peers mostly though Rumia was just weird. Rumia was braced for the worst part of her life.

Suddenly Rumia realized something wonderful. Rumia got out of bed to go to use the toilet. For most eleven year olds, this would have seemed a mundane task, but for Rumia it meant she would definitely wake up dry. That would mean an entire week without wetting her bed.

Leaving the restroom she heard her parent discussing something.

"I not sure we want to send Rumia to a special school. We just manage to get her in some non-remedial classes," her Mom said.

"It will be good for her. I'm sure she'll be happy to be good at something for once," her Dad said.

"Good at something? What can that be?" Rumia thought as she went down the stairs to find out.

"Well if it isn't the girl of the hour herself," her mom said.

"I used the potty tonight, so I'm going to be dry this morning."

"So this is the young lady I've heard about, Miss Rumia?" Said a unknown man's voice.

Rumia's heart jumped. She just talked about her bedwetting in front a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" Rumia exasperated.

"I'm Professor Whiterock, Teacher of Charms at Hogwarts"

"That's a weird title. Just what are you doing in my house at this hour?"

"Don't worry your parents invited me in. Don't feel too embarrassed, I have a daughter who had bedwetting problems. In fact she's going to be in the same year as you in school."

"What sort of school are you talking about?"

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Rumia pause for a bit. She was sure she hears that right, but everyone's face was serious. Even her parent seemed to accept this man's words are something perfectly reasonable.

"You're a witch Rumia," the Professor said.

"What do you mean I'm a witch? Can I fly on broomsticks?"

"That can happen as soon as September. I suppose you probably want a demonstration."

"That's quite silly. Is my skin going to turn green?"

"I don't see why it would," He said as he waved his wand, "Levitation seemed enough to convince your parent."

The various decorative objects in the room started to take flight.


End file.
